


Escort

by koalala1031



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blushing, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Glasses, Holding Hands, M/M, Momota Kaito Swears a Lot, No Spoilers, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: Tsumugi lost her glasses, so Kirumi offers to be her guide.





	Escort

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Inktober for Writers 2017 on Tumblr – Day 22: Lost

_Bam!_ there was a sound of someone bumping onto the door.

“WHO’S THAT?!!” Tenko was startled, putting up her stance as if there was a serial killer on loose.

“E-eh? T-this is the door, right?” Tsumugi’s voice was heard from outside, and then she opened the door.

“S-Shirogane-san? What’s wrong?” Gonta asked her in concern.

“G-good morning, Gonta-kun...! Good morning, everyone...” Tsumugi greeted them awkwardly. “I... kind of lost my glasses this morning, so...”

“OUMAAAAA...!!!” Himiko shouted. “Where did you put Shirogane’s glasses?!”

“Eeeeh?! Why me...?!” Kokichi protested in a playful tone. “I don’t know anything about it!”

“You’re lying!” Himiko insisted.

“How do you know that I _am_ lying?” Kokichi snarked. “I mean, if you’re that good at magic, why don’t you just use your magic as a lie detector? Or even better, why don’t you just use your magic to find Shirogane-chan’s glasses?”

“Summoning magic takes too much energy!”

“Yes! Yumeno-san is right!” Tenko added. “Preserving your magic energy is important! She musn’t waste too much energy on her magic!”

“Angie can ask for God’s help to find Tsumugi’s glasses, if Tsumugi wants to~” Angie offered.

“Gonta will also do his best to help!” Gonta added.

“T-thanks, guys, but I’m fine...” Tsumugi refused.

“For now, you can take a seat on Ouma-kun’s seat,” Kirumi said as she took out a chair from Kokichi seat that was second from the right row. “If Yonaga-san doesn’t mind, that is.”

“Eeeeh?! But why?!” Kokichi protested.

“Because she needs to be closer to the whiteboard. Her eyesight is troubled, after all,” Kirumi answered. “Which means you will need to sit in Shirogane-san’s seat. Also, keep in mind that this will only be temporary. Both of you can go back to your respective seats once Shirogane-san’s glasses are found.”

“That’s a brilliant idea, Toujou-san!” Tenko praised her. “As expected from the mother of class 1-A!”

“Ah, it’s nothing,” Kirumi humbly smiled. “I’m just doing my duty as a friend. My principle is ‘duty before self’ after all.”

“Regardless, you’re still amazing, Toujou-san!” Tsumugi praised her.

“Well, thank you, then.”

* * *

“Shit, I forgot to bring my pen!” Kaito grumbled. Then, his hands searched thoroughly in the drawer in his table, in case there were some leftover pens left by God knows who that still works somehow.

“Momota-kun, what are you doing?” Gonta asked.

“Oh, uh...” Kaito was startled, as he pulled out his hands from the drawer. “I was, uh... lookin’ for treasures!”

At the same time, both of them heard a sound of glass breaking. They both then looked down to the ground to see the sound source—a broken pair of glasses.

“Ah...” Kaito said.

“This is... Shirogane-san’s...” Gonta wondered.

“But why the hell’s it in my drawer to begin with?!” Kaito asked, but then he realized the answer by himself. “Fuckin’ Ouma.”

“Uh, Gonta thinks that we shouldn’t jump onto conclusions too soon.”

“Yeah, but who else in our class would do somethin’ like this?!”

“Momota! Gokuhara!” the teacher called them.

“Yes, Ma’am! I mean, Sir! I mean, Boss! I mean, Poobah!” Kaito was surprised. “I-I mean, Sir!”

“Y-y-yes, Sir!” Gonta was surprised as well.

“Would either of you continue reading starting from where Shinguuji stopped?” the teacher asked.

“Uh...” Kaito skimmed through his Japanese History textbook, trying to find out where he should picked up at. But then, he gave up and asked Shinguuji instead. “Oi, Shinguuji, where was it?”

“I am afraid that I cannot tell you,” Shinguuji answered him. “It is your own fault that you were not paying attention to the class.”

“Dangit!”

“How about you, Gokuhara?” the teacher asked.

“Uh... _Akechi Mitsuhide declared himself master over Nobunaga's domains_... was it?” Gonta tried to continue reading the text in his book. “...Was Gonta wrong?”

“Yes. Yes you are, Gokuhara,” the teacher told him. “This time, make sure you both pay attention.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Now Akamatsu, start reading from where Shinguuji stopped.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kaede answered. And then, she continued reading the book out loud in the class.

* * *

Once the break time started, Tsumugi got up from her seat and tried to go to the cafeteria... only to bump onto Maki. “C-Chabashira-san, I’m sorry!” she panicked.

“I’m... not Chabashira...” Maki replied.

“Oh! S-Sorry, Harukawa-san! I’m really sorry!” Tsumugi panicked even more and bowed repeatedly to Maki. “I thought you were Chabashira-san!”

“D-do we look _that_ alike?!” Maki told her again while fidgeting her hair.

“In my opinion, yeah,” Kaede answered. “Anyway, Shirogane-san, Maybe you can ask someone’s help to guide you walking? It’s better than keep bumping onto other things or people every 5 second, right?”

“That’s a good idea, Akamatsu-san” Kirumi responded. “If that’s the case, then I shall aid Shirogane-san. Is there anywhere you would like to go to?”

“Well, I want to go to the cafeteria,” Tsumugi said.

“Then I shall guide you,” Kirumi offered, as she held Tsumugi’s hand and led her to the cafeteria.

Feeling Kirumi’s hand touching against her own, Tsumugi blushed slightly. “T-thanks, Toujou-san,” she said.

* * *

“So um... How are we gonna apologize to Shirogane now?” Kaito asked while holding Tsumugi’s broken glasses. “Gonta, don’tcha have some spare glasses or somethin’ for her to borrow?”

“Gonta does, but... his face and head is much bigger than Shirogane-san’s, so his glasses will most likely not fit on her.”

“What are you guys doing?” Maki asked the two boys as she approached them.

“Oh hey, Harumaki,” Kaito greeted her. “So um, we kinda find Shirogane’s glasses but... I broke it.”

“Where did you find it?” she asked.

“In Momota-kun’s drawer,” Gonta answered. “Gonta didn’t know how it ended up being there in the first place, though.”

“Must be Ouma,” Maki muttered.

“Why does everyone keep blaming Ouma-kun everytime something wrong happens?”

“Experience,” Kaito answered.

“Regardless, you two might want to apologize to Shirogane. She’s in the cafeteria with Toujou as of now,” Maki said. “I’ll apprehend Ouma later. Also, uh...” she started fidgeting her hair again. “T-this is kind of out of topic, but... Do Chabashira and I look _that_ alike?”

“Yeah.”

“Gonta thinks so too.”

Maki only pouted.

“Anyway, we’re gonna go to the cafeteria now. See ya later, Harumaki!”

* * *

“Here you go, Shirogane-san,” Kirumi said as she gave a piece of melon bread to Tsumugi who was sitting on the bench.

“Oh my God, thank you!” Tsumugi replied as she took the bread from the maid and ate it. Kirumi then sat next to her and ate her strawberry bread as well.

Meanwhile, Kaito and Gonta walked to their place. “Hey, uh... Shirogane...” Kaito said.

“Oh? Momota-kun! Gonta-kun!” Tsumugi answered. “What is it?”

“So, we... kinda found your glasses, but... I kinda accidentally broke it, so... please don’t be mad?” Kaito told her. “I’m really sorry, tho.”

“Or maybe we can buy you a new one!” Gonta offered. “Or if you want to buy the glasses by yourself, then Gonta and Momota-kun can just give the money for you to use!”

Tsumugi smiled at the boys. “Thanks, guys. I appreciate your concerns, but... I’m fine. I’m pretty sure the glasses aren’t that expensive. I can just buy a new one myself.”

“Really?” Gonta asked.

“Yeah!”

“T-thank you, Shirogane-san!”

“T-thanks, Shirogane! Once again, I’m really sorry!”

Both of the boys then bowed down to Tsumugi.

* * *

“Shirogane-san, do you mind if I also walk you home?” Kirumi asked her.

“T-thanks, Toujou-san, but I’m fine,” Tsumugi tried to refuse. “I mean, I went to the school by myself, so I’m pretty sure I can walk home by myself too. Also you’ve done so much for me today, I kind of feel bad.”

“Your face is saying otherwise, though...” Kokichi murmured coyly.

“Well, but I still feel obliged to walk you home. I’m afraid if you might get an accident if you’re all by yourself.” Kirumi said again, and then she offered her hand to Tsumugi. “You might want to hold my hand.”

“Oh, um... thanks... Toujou-san.”

The two then walked together, with Kirumi holding Tsumugi’s hands close.

“Hey, uh... Toujou-san,” Tsumugi called her. “Do you really not mind when I keep asking you to walk me like this?”

“Not at all,” Kirumi asked. “In fact, it is an honor to serve you, Shirogane-san.”

Tsumugi only smiled. “Um... do you mind if... I hold you closer?” she asked while slightly blushing.

“N-not at all,” Kirumi answered, while she was also flustered.

Tsumugi then clinged closed onto Kirumi’s arms as they continued walking. “Is this... too embarassing... for you?” she asked.

“N-not at all...” Kirumi said, without bothering to change her position.

They kept walking for a while until they arrived in Tsumugi’s house.

“Thank you for today, Toujou-san!” Tsumugi bowed down to her. “Seriously, thank you!”

“Don’t worry, Shirogane-san. It was nothing,” Kirumi replied. “Now, I shall depart to my own home. Please take care of yourself.”

“Okay! Once again, thank you!”

* * *

Tsumugi then went to her room and laid down on her bed. She clasped her hand, reminiscing the feeling of Kirumi’s hands against her own.

“KYAAAAA...!!!” she squealed. “I HELD HANDS WITH TOUJOU-SAN TODAY...!!!”

Tsumugi then checked her dresser, where her glasses were sitting there. She took and wore the glasses and smiled at the mirror. “Maybe I should forget to bring my glasses more often...” she chuckled. “Also the glasses I hid in Momota-kun’s drawer kinda works too. Hm hmm...”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a Kirumugi fic but I ended up also shoehorning Kaigonta uyfgunhbuyiuujavhnbgfiuvsrjakdbinvyernniuvriui  
>  ~~Also I’m starting to get in trouble to keep up with the inktober help meeee~~


End file.
